


I ka pau'ole a ma hope loa aku (Vers l’infini et au-delà)

by Cissy1306



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy1306/pseuds/Cissy1306
Summary: Bonsoir à tous,Voici une petite idée qui m’est venue après avoir visionné l’épisode final.L’histoire se déroule 1 an et demi après le départ de Steve. Bonne lecture 🙂
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams/Original Male Character(s), Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	I ka pau'ole a ma hope loa aku (Vers l’infini et au-delà)

Steve McGarrett se dirige vers la sortie de l’aéroport d’Honolulu. Bagage en main, il s’arrête net devant le dépose-minute pour prendre le temps d’observer le paysage. Après 18 mois d’absence, il retrouve cette île qui lui est si chère à son coeur. Bien plus qu’une île, Hawaïï est devenue sa maison au fil des onze dernières années. Jamais il n’y aurait cru, lui ayant passé une partie de sa vie à la fuir.

L’ex-SEAL sort de ses pensées afin de se diriger vers l’un des nombreux taxis stationnés. Sachant où aller, il se laisse emmener par le chauffeur. Durant le trajet, il garde les yeux rivés à la fenêtre, s’imprégnant des paysages qui lui ont tant manqué. 

Steve pense également à ses retrouvailles avec les membres de sa Ohana. Un mélange d’excitation et de peur s’empare de lui : hormis quelques messages les premiers jours de son départ, il n’a contacté aucun d’entre eux durant cette année et demi écoulée. 

Le commandant avait besoin de faire le vide autour de lui afin de pouvoir trouver cette paix intérieure tant cherchée. Couper momentanément les ponts avec ceux qu’il aime lui a semblé être une étape nécessaire. Sans cela, le miliitaire savait qu’il n’aurait jamais pu tenir le coup et aurait écourté son voyage. Surtout, il ne voulait mettre aucun d’entre eux en danger. Il n’est plus en capacité de supporter qu’un être cher disparaisse par sa faute. Le point de non-retour a été atteint avec Daiyu Mei. 

Cela ne s’est pas révélé facile pour autant : une lutte acharnée s’est jouée pour ignorer les appels & messages reçus. En particulier ceux des 3 personnes comptant le plus au monde pour lui : Grace, Charlie et Danny.

Danny …. Bien avant son épopée en solitaire, Steve se savait fou amoureux de son co-équipier. Il ne pourrait pas dire à quel moment précis il s’en est rendu compte. Les millers de kilomètres n’ont fait que décupler ses sentiments à son égard. Bien que Catherine l’ait rejoint dans l’avion suite à l’appel de Cole, il lui a clairement fait comprendre que son coeur appartenait à un autre désormais. Il n’a pas eu besoin d’en dire plus que son ex-conjointe a su qui c’était. A sa grande surprise, Cath s’est éclipsée à l’atterissage et ne lui a plus donné signe de vie.

Daiyu Mei a visé juste : Danny représente à la fois sa plus grande force et sa plus grande faiblesse. Si il ne s’en était pas sorti, il ne sait pas de quoi il aurait été capable. Le temps écoulé n’aura pas suffit à dissiper la culpabilité ni la douleur ressentie lors de son kidnapping. Il a eu littéralement l’impression qu’une partie de lui avait été arraché. 

Les occasions de déclarer sa flamme à son meilleur ami n’ont pas manqué. Assumer sa bisexualité ne l’a jamais effrayé loin de là. 

Steve a toujours été un homme d’instinct qui brave le danger et les épreuves la tête haute. Seulement, la peur du rejet et du dégoût a été plus forte que tout. Il a préféré conserver sa relation fraternelle avec le New Jersyen plutôt que de le perdre définitivement, et perdre par la même occasion Grace et Charlie qu’il considère comme ses enfants. Il a alors tout misé sur sa relation avec Catherine, qui s’est soldée par une série de trahisons et d’abandons de la jeune femme. Les sentiments qu’il a éprouvé pour elle n’ont jamais atteints ceux qu’il ressent pour le détective. Il a ensuite tenté sa chance avec Lynn, puis Brooke, Emma et bien d’autres… Aucune parmi elles n’a réussi à éclipser le détectiive, bien au contraire. 

Steve a commis une erreur monumentale : au moment où Danny est sorti du coma suite à l’attaque de Daiyu Mei, il a eu le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments réciproques aux siens. Intérieurement, le leader du 5.0 a explosé de joie : seulement la réalité l’a vite rattrapé. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de répondre à sa déclaration. Si jamais ils formaient officiellement un couple, Danny et ses enfants seraient des cibles constantes pour tous ses ennemis, ce qu’il refusait par-dessus tout. C’est pourquoi il s’est contenté de lui déposer un baiser sur son front. Lors de leur dernière discussion sur la plage, aucun des deux hommes n’en ont reparlé.

Steve a conscience d’avoir brisé le coeur de Danny et avoir envenimé la situation en ne lui donnant aucune nouvelle. Cet éloignement l’a fait réaliser qu’il a fait l’un des pires choix de sa vie. Il espère néanmoins qu’il n’est pas trop tard pour faire amende honorable et tout lui avouer. 

Le SEAL secoue la tête, se refusant à imaginer cette option. Son flot de pensées est interompu par l’arrêt du taxi devant sa maison.

Après avoir réglé la course, le commandant sort de l’habitacle pour se diriger d’un pas déterminé devant la porte d’entrée. Il sonne à plusieurs reprises en vain. Aucun bruit ne se fait entendre, pas même Eddie. En fouillant dans ses affaires, Il parvient à remettre la main sur sa clé pour ouvrir la porte. Une fois à l’intérieur, il prend le temps d’observer les lieux. Rien n’a bougé depuis qu’il est parti. En observant de plus près, Steve réalise que sa maison est déserté depuis un long moment : frigo vide, gammelles et jouets d’Eddie absents. En montant à l’étage, il n’aperçoit aucune trace des affaiires de Junior ou Danny. Ce constat lui fend le coeur : Steve a pourtant bien insisté auprès de Danny afin qu’il reste ici le temps qu’il souhaite, y compris avec les enfants. Ce n’était plus seulement sa maison mais leur maison depuis de nombreuses années.

Après avoir fait le tour des lieux, Steve s’empare des clés de sa Silverado puis s’y précipite. Au bout d’une vingtaine de minutes, il arrive à destination. Il prend le temps d’observer la maison qui lui fait face : il a comme l’impression de ne l’avoir jamais quitté tellement il la connaît sous toutes ses coutures.

Il s’avance à petits pas, remarquant par la même occasion la Camaro sagement garée du propriétaire.

Armé de tout son courage, Steve souffle un bon coup afin d’appuyer sur la sonnette. Quelques instants suffisent pour qu’apparaisse la silhouette de celui tant attendu.

Danny le scrute de haut en bas, l’air stoïque. L’intensité de son regard donne l’impression qu’une tempête se déchaîne en son for intérieur. 

-Salut Danno... je peux rentrer?

Sans un mot, le lieutenant lui cède le passage avant de refermer d’une main ferme la porte derrière lui.

Le leader du 5.0 n’en mène pas large : un Daniel Williams muet est tout sauf rassurant. Si il ajoute la colère froide qui transpire de tout son être, son angoisse s’accroit au fil des secondes. Malgré tout, il ne se débine pas et s’approche de lui. Il lui effleure légèrement son bras : 

-Tu peux pas savoir à quel point tu m’as manqué. Je...

Un coup de poing l’interrompt sec. Sous la violence du choc, le commandant se retient au mur pour ne pas tomber. Aucun doute : les explications s’annoncent beaucoup plus compliqué que prévu ...


End file.
